


Hide and Seek.

by Alonia143



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby/kid Frodo, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonia143/pseuds/Alonia143
Summary: After a couple of years from the quest, Thorin decides to visit the famous burglar, Bilbo Baggins in Hobbiton. What Thorin finds there will turn not just the entire dwarf race on its head, but also that of Thorin’s. Frodo loves to play Hide and Seek. It’s his favorite game. Will Thorin, King under the Mountain, play with little Frodo Baggins?





	Hide and Seek.

**_Disclaimer: _ I do not own the Hobbit and I do not make any money from this.**

****

**_ Hide and Seek: _ **

 

Thorin couldn’t believe how beautiful Hobbiton was in the daylight. True, he and his company did come by night and the torch lights looked cozy among the …homes of the hobbits.

 

It has been a very long time for Thorin to be back in these parts. Close to over two years now. And a whole year after the quest had ended.

 

Sure, he and his company kept in contact with a certain burglar of theirs. I mean, who wouldn’t want to be kept in contact with the hobbit that defeated Bolg son of Azog who tried to wipe out the Durin Royal bloodline?

 

Opening the wooden gate inward, Thorin could hear some giggling of a child.

 

He gazed at the round green door as it slowly swung open. It looked like no one was home but, the smells of freshly cooked bread danced and teased Thorin’s nose greatly.

 

He walked into the home and closed the door.

 

“It looks the same,” Thorin muttered to himself.

 

It was true, Bag-End did look the same, but Thorin didn’t see the children’s toys in a wooden box or the small blue hood on a very short coat rack.

 

Been only in Bilbo’s home for only a night, Thorin looked around as he had found the dining room. However, what greeted Thorin made him swallow.

 

There on his hands and knee, round soft butt in the air; looking around for something was Bilbo Baggins himself.

 

“Where could you possibly be? I have looked and looked but I can’t just seem to find you,” Bilbo said very childish.

 

Before Thorin could say a word, they both heard a giggle from somewhere close by or so it sounded.

 

Thorin moved back down the East hall as it sounded closer to him.

 

He searched and when he saw someone, a little kid it looked like, dash into the Parlor. Heading silently as a dwarf could, Thorin walked into the room and found a little boy huddling under the wooden table.

 

Suddenly, all of the air was forced out of Thorin’s lungs. For what he saw before him was coal black curly hair little boy with striking blue eyes. He couldn’t have been no more than two years old.

 

“Frodo,” Bilbo called out almost in song.

 

Thorin watched the little boy…Frodo, look around and then moved out from the wooden table and hid in a new spot near the book shelves and another arm chair.

 

Something inside of Thorin sprang forward. Once more confusing the King under the Mountain. He couldn’t really believe it, but the proof was right there in front of him.

 

“Frodo, are you in here?” Bilbo said a lot closer now and rounded the corner.

 

Bilbo suddenly found himself on his butt and looking up at a bewilder Thorin.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo exclaimed, springing up.

 

“Hello Bilbo,” Thorin greeted him back.

 

“What …how? Oh, never mind on the how! Just what on this green earth are you doing here?” Bilbo asked, smiling but then looking around “Where are the others?”

 

“They are not here, I came alone. I wanted to see and possibly stay a few days,” Thorin replied blushing and looking down at his cold toes.

 

Bilbo’s smile faded and then said softly “I wouldn’t mind that, just uh…I have been meaning to tell you something as well. Just uh…How about some sunflower cinnamon cake and tea. Were your travels troublesome or better this time around?”

 

Thorin didn’t know if he should help Bilbo or just stay put. That hobbit was suddenly getting plates, heading into the kitchen and heading back to the pantry.

 

“I uh...” Thorin said tongue tied.

 

Bilbo waited patiently for Thorin’s brain to catch up.

 

“Yes but after I got to Weathertop, I heard orc sounds. I urged my pony then. That night I didn’t sleep. Just kept pushing my exhausted pony to Bree,” Thorin finally spoke.

 

Bilbo came around the corner with a plateful of sunflower cinnamon cake and put it on the wooden table that Frodo was under in the parlour.

 

“What on earth are orcs doing that far or close to the Shire?” Bilbo asked worriedly.

 

“I don’t know, but what I do know, Bilbo is that, I would watch the nights. My nephews would probably scare you even more with stories,” Thorin said, taking a sliced cake and eating it.

 

His mouth exploded with savory tastes of true home.

 

Bilbo watched him carefully and told him “If your nephews were here, I would box their ears. Frodo knows….I ...uh oh,”

 

“Who’s Frodo?” Thorin asked after he swallowed his heavenly bite.

 

The little boy that Thorin saw earlier crept out, his hands high in the air with a giggly playful smile and said loudly “ME!”

 

Thorin watched Bilbo go pale. Why did the hobbit fear him? What was there to actually fear?

 

“Thorin…this is Frodo Baggins. Our son,” Bilbo uttered softly, gently picking Frodo up and holding him on his right hip.

 

A loud ringing sound was all Thorin heard before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted.

 

Frodo gasped after the massive thud sound when Thorin’s body met the floor.

 

“Oh dear,” Bilbo said in shock.

 

“You killed him!” Frodo exclaimed in fright.

 

“No. He just fainted. Come on, you sit in my chair as I go get the bath salts, fan and damp towel,” Bilbo told his son, gently putting Frodo in his arm chair.

 

Bilbo trotted off as Frodo got down from his father’s arm chair and walked curiously over to Thorin.

 

Even as the King “slept” Frodo couldn’t help the awe like expression because even now, Thorin looked majestic. Frodo tried to sit on Thorin’s stomach like Bilbo always does in the mornings. The little one kept sliding down Thorin’s sides from his armor.

 

Bilbo came back with his arms full of what he needed as he looked at Frodo, sliding down Thorin’s side. His son had that hissy fit determination face on as he watched Frodo climb back up and then slide back down Thorin’s side.

 

It was funny to say the least as Bilbo shook his head.

 

“Frodo, can you help me please?” Bilbo asked, getting to his knees awkwardly.

 

Frodo got up with a huff and walked over stating “Why won’t he wake up? And slippery,”

 

Bilbo chuckled and said “Of course he won’t wake up, with you trying to sit on him. His armor protects him from any kind of danger. Though him learning that he is a father probably isn’t meant for his armor from enemies,”

 

Frodo looked at him and asked “What enemies? And he should wake up!”

 

“Orcs, bad men and other bad people,” Bilbo said, putting the warm towel over Thorin’s forehead and waved the bath salt under his nose.

 

Frodo didn’t know those people so he ignored the real danger.

 

“Mmmm!” Thorin groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“He’s awake!!! YAAAAAAAY!” Frodo exclaimed and tried to climb up Thorin’s side once more.

 

Bilbo looked up and muttered low “Oooh Yavanna and Mahal,”

 

“Easy on the ears, little one,” Thorin grunted when Frodo successfully sat on Thorin’s stomach finally.

 

“Sorry,” Frodo suddenly became shy.

 

“Welcome to the living, Thorin,” Bilbo sarcastically greeted him next.

 

“Thank you,” Thorin replied as he looked up at his son.

 

Bilbo waited; watching the two.

 

“You’re my son,” Thorin whispered, looking up at Frodo, still dazed.

 

“Yes, he is,” Bilbo replied knowing it will hit Thorin again soon.

 

“You’re my son!” Thorin repeated again but louder, shocked.

 

“Yes,” Bilbo confirmed once more.

 

Thorin looked over at Bilbo, sat up as he held Frodo close to him “When were you going to tell me of him?”

 

“I tried to tell you of him when I was still in Erebor, after you woken up from the battle. You wouldn’t hear of it since other people and matters were demanding your attention,” Bilbo stated back, glaring at Thorin.

 

“It is the reason why you tried to stop the battle. The reason why you nearly sacrificed yourself for King Thranduil to give up my clouded mind illness,” Thorin said, paling after each word was spoken.

 

“Yes. Also the same reason why I gave up my share of the treasure to Bard. Honestly, Thorin, I’m only a hobbit and what would I do with all of that cursed gold? Besides, Bard and his people needed it more than I ever do,” Bilbo replied as Frodo looked at Bilbo silently.

 

“You were also in that battle….” Thorin muttered, piecing together of what happened.

 

“Yes, but don’t think I wasn’t going to protect you from that hateful riddled pale blinded Orc, Bolg. Frodo, why don’t you go and see if you would like to pick out your favorite toy to play with your Father,” Bilbo said, suddenly remembered that Frodo was still present for all of this.

 

“Okay,” Frodo said, trotting away as fast his little legs could go.

 

Thorin watched after him and said “I can’t believe that I’m a father,”

 

“How could you not?” Bilbo asked, helping Thorin to his feet again.

 

“Because the last I checked-”

 

“Your maker gifted me Frodo. I had a dream or so before we slept together at the Edge of the Wild,” Bilbo cut in swiftly. “Plus, my family has stated, though it was long ago when this happened, took in a Fae into the family. It could have been from her,”

 

“So I wasn’t the only one who thought it strange to sleep together so fast,” Thorin said nodding to himself.

 

“No you weren’t. Though your nephews were scared for life or so that they have told me, since they almost walked in on us near that little cave under that rock,” Bilbo told him shaking his head.

 

Thorin chuckled and said “Yeah well. They will forget it,”

 

“Sure they will. So, what is your reason of being here if you’re not taking Frodo away from me?” Bilbo asked him, looking at Thorin now.

 

“Why on earth would I do such a thing like that? I wouldn’t Bilbo. Even If I’m King, I would never do that to you,” Thorin breathlessly uttered in dismayed.

 

“I’ve heard tales of Kings doing that,” Bilbo muttered low.

 

Shaking his head, Thorin gently cupped the hobbit’s face and whispered low “I would never do that, Bilbo Baggins,”

 

Bilbo gazed into the eyes that he thought that he would never see again. It was true, that his relationship with Thorin had fizzled out at the end of the quest.

 

“I am here, to see how my friend was doing,” Thorin began, answering Bilbo’s question finally “After not hearing from him in two years,”

 

Bilbo blushed when he was leveled with that smug smoldering gaze from Thorin.

 

“I needed time to myself. Don’t get me wrong, you dwarves are fantastic to be around and all but…” Bilbo began but trailed off.

 

Thorin nodded in understanding.

 

It was then that little feet could be stomping closer and closer.

 

“Are we being under attacked?” Thorin whispered low to Bilbo.

 

Chuckling at this Bilbo whispered “No. Frodo likes to make noise with his feet. Made some excellent strawberry jam the other day with me,”

 

“Uh…I’ll skip on the…uh…jam,” Thorin muttered, paling at that mental imagine in his head.

 

Bilbo shrugged and said “We didn’t use our feet, if that is what you are thinking,”

 

Thorin gave Bilbo a small glare as Bilbo smiled in returned.

 

“Cheeky, little thing,” Thorin grumbled back.

 

“Not little,” Bilbo protested.

 

“No, but did you say that you had…. Fae, in your family??” Thorin asked him curiously.

 

“I guess a Fae would be considered that of an elf,” Bilbo tried to explain it.

 

Thorin looked Bilbo over and said “You look nothing like an Elf,”

 

“I know, the rumor is still there though. I don’t know that much of the tale itself or how it came to be, but yeah,” Bilbo replied back to him.

 

Thorin looked over at Frodo who walked in with his shirt on backwards and his pants inside out. His arms were full of his favorite toys.

 

“Oh dear. Frodo, come on, let’s go back into your bedroom,” Bilbo said eying his son.

 

“But, Da!” Frodo protested.

 

“No, come on. I will help you with getting your clothes on rightly. Thorin, uh…you can stay here if you like,” Bilbo said to them both.

 

“Who is he, dada?” Frodo asked him curiously.

 

Swallowing hard, Bilbo didn’t quite expect that this day would come so soon or be so hard as he replied “Frodo, this is your father, Thorin Oakenshield,”

 

Frodo looked up at Thorin and just stared at him. Thorin felt the heavy stare from his son as Frodo then nodded.

 

“Come on, let’s get you all corrected with your clothes. And no young man, you’re not going naked. I tried to chase you all over Hobbiton on that,” Bilbo said, taking his son’s small hand into his and lead him away.

 

Thorin then muttered “He is my son,”

 

When Thorin was Frodo’s age, long ago, he too ran around Erebor naked. His mother would curse that he would learn his lesson the hard way. He did when he was older of course. Tried to please the princesses that would visit Erebor in its glory days but, would be turned down by them laughing from shop owner. It was embarrassing.

 

Walking down the hallway, Thorin turned and continued to follow it until he heard Frodo’s giggling voice. Thorin looked into the study room and then walked further when Bilbo or Frodo weren’t in it.

 

Thorin then saw Bilbo and Frodo on a bed. Bilbo was blowing raspberries into Frodo’s stomach as he squealed with laughter.

 

It suddenly hit Thorin: that both hobbits were happy, and he couldn’t understand why Bilbo would think he would rip this happiness away.

“Alright, my boy, see how the pants are? Seams inside, not out,” Bilbo said, showing Frodo where to look.

 

“Seams inside, not out,” Frodo repeated back, nodding.

 

“Good. Now, the pocket on the shirt goes where?” Bilbo asked, holding up the shirt next after Frodo got into his pants.

 

“Back?” Frodo said, confused.

 

Smiling, Bilbo kept holding it up to him.

 

“Front! The front!” Frodo exclaimed smiling too.

 

“Good. Now that you are dressed, let’s go and see what your father is up to,” Bilbo told him, helping his son once more get into his shirt.

 

“I’m right here, Bilbo,” Thorin replied, making the hobbits jump out of fright.

 

“Oh good gracious Thorin!” Bilbo said, breathing a bit harder.

 

“Not every day you can make a hobbit scared from appearing out of thin air,” Thorin teased him.

 

“Hush you! Now, the both of you, go to the parlour and give this hobbit a few minutes some time to himself,” Bilbo said, gently picking Frodo up and handing him to his father.

 

Thorin carefully cupped Frodo close to him as Bilbo herded them out of the room. Thorin chuckled and walked back the way he came.

 

“Are you really a king?” Frodo asked Thorin.

 

“Yes, I am. Which would make you a Prince,” Thorin replied, sitting down in the extra arm chair.

 

“What do Princes actually do?” Frodo asked next shifting to look up at Thorin.

 

“Education on the kingdom. How it works with starting with that of the people and then how they, the people, contribute to sales and such. Your uh...Dada… is against knowing the money part of the kingdom,” Thorin replied back, looking at Frodo.

 

“Because of what you did to him and me,” Frodo simply put it.

 

Thorin nodded gravely.

 

“Do you want to play Hide and seek with me, Papa?” Frodo asked, seeing how sad Thorin got.

 

Thorin felt his breathing stop when he heard those words. It was so surreal to him.

 

“Of course, son,” He forced himself to say to Frodo.

 

Frodo smiled and then said “Okay but you being trapped in your armor won’t help you,”

 

Thorin chuckled at this as he got back up and put Frodo down on the ground.

 

“Stay here while I go change out of these, okay?” Thorin said and walked to where Bilbo’s bedroom was.

 

Frodo stayed put as he hoped this would bring his parents together.

 

Meanwhile, in Bilbo’s bedroom, Thorin was taking his armor off with Bilbo’s help.

 

“Just how much armor do you really need?” Bilbo complained when he saw another layer of it.

 

Thorin looked at Bilbo with “I’m a bit important, Bilbo,”

 

Bilbo sighed and replied “I know you are, but didn’t you find that Mithril armor?”

 

“So that is who Balin, has been writing letters to these past couple of years. Yes, but they are being remade so that the entire company has Mithril shirts, like yours,” Thorin stated, taking his shirt off.

 

On Thorin’s bare muscled chest was a long scar. Softly hands gently traced the line of the scar. Thorin was severally wounded at the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo honestly thought that the father of his unknown child at the time had died. Thorin had taken a nasty slash from Bolg.

 

“Good. I don’t want a repeat of last time,” Bilbo huffed back.

 

Thorin muttered back “Won’t be a next time,”

 

Bilbo shook his head and left the topic alone as he brought out a shirt. It was far too big for a hobbit, but for Thorin, it would fit him just nicely.

 

“I uh...I hope you like this Thorin. I made it,” Bilbo nervously told him as he put the wrapped present on his bed.

 

Thorin walked over; bare chested and all, and unwrapped it.

 

What Bilbo had made for Thorin was a brilliant blue shirt with gold sun design on the right shoulder and in the left waste area. It was stunning to the say the least.

 

“You made this?” He said in awe, looking over at Bilbo.

 

“Yes I did. It was stuck in my head all the home and when I couldn’t get you off of my mind. Do you like it?” Bilbo replied, twiddling with his index fingers.

 

Mouth a gaped; Thorin whispered “Of course I _love_ it, Bilbo. Just…is the thread here, of the gold, fake?”

 

“Oh yes. Don’t worry on that part, I made sure that it was fake, but you’re welcome,” Bilbo said, softly lifting his hand and shutting Thorin’s mouth.

 

Chuckling at this, Thorin then wrapped his arms around his burglar. Bilbo blushed as he rested against Thorin’s bare warm chest.

 

“Dada?” Frodo’s little voice greeted their ears.

 

“Be right there, Frodo!” Bilbo said loudly back and dashed out of the room.

 

Thorin chuckled to himself thinking _‘This is going to be fun. Teasing him like this,’_

 

Bilbo adjusted Frodo’s shirt, trying to get the image of a half naked Thorin Oakenshield out of his mind. Frodo looked very unhappy.

 

“Do we have to go to the market?” Frodo protested.

 

“Yes. Unless you would like to go without milk,” Bilbo told him, looking him over once more.

 

“I can easily get it Bilbo,” Thorin said to him.

 

“3 crates of milk, since I have a milk hound here,” Bilbo teased their son as he giggled.

 

“Can Papa take me?” Frodo asked, pulling those baby blue eyes on his dada.

 

Bilbo caved with “Yes, he can go. And you can tell them that I sent you, Thorin,”

 

“No coins?” Thorin asked in returned, confused.

 

“No,” Bilbo answered him.

 

Thorin got his boots back on and then took Frodo’s little tiny hand into his. Pretty soon they were out the door and Bilbo headed straight for the pantry.

 

 

* * *

 

When Thorin came back, Bilbo heard lots and lots and lots of laughter.

 

The round door opened as Bilbo fully heard both father and son laughing more and more.

 

“May I ask, what happened?” Bilbo asked when he looked at them.

 

“Papa got a Goat!” Frodo exclaimed happily.

 

“He _what_?” Bilbo said back, walking outside and stared down the steps.

 

There with the cheesy smiling palm sweating Thorin, holding a mother goat and her kid.

 

“Thorin…” Bilbo irritated told him.

 

“You don’t have to buy anymore milk now. Not until you can breed her again,” Thorin chirped.

 

Heavily sighing, hand over his eyebrows and running it down his face, Bilbo forced himself to be calm.

 

“Just one question,” Bilbo said, keeping his voice calm.

 

Thorin swallowed and replied “Yes?”

 

“Where am I going to keep her and the kid?” Bilbo asked Thorin.

 

Frodo gasped and suddenly jumped into the air cheering.

 

Thorin finally smiled and said “I can easily make a pen in the back of the hill here,”

 

Bilbo nodded and then said “Don’t forget to play Hide and Seek with Frodo after you are done getting the supplies for the barn, pasture area and hay,”

 

“What? But Bilbo-”

 

“No, you bought her, now you will do the proper thing to give her a nice warm home. And hopefully, after you don’t hurt yourself or our son, you will think twice of getting a pet for Frodo,” Bilbo cut in, smiling.

 

Thorin started to grumble low to himself, but got to work.

 

All the while, Frodo was giggling and laughing at all of this.

 

“Dada,” Frodo said smiling.

 

“Yes, Frodo,” Bilbo replied back.

 

“That mother goat got Aunt Lobelia in the butt after she said nasty things about me and you, along with Papa,” Frodo told him.

 

“Oh well, served her right for picking upon a kid,” Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, smiling.

 

“I’m hungry,” Frodo told him next.

 

“Alright, muncher mouth, let’s go get you some sandwiches, fruit, and cider,” Bilbo said, picking Frodo up and walking back into Bag-End.

 

“Then I can play Hide and Seek with papa?” Frodo asked, hugging Bilbo around the neck.

 

“Yes then you can go and play,” Bilbo agreed.

 

“I AM HUNGRY TOO!!” Thorin said loudly.

 

There was laughter from within Bag-End. Bilbo wasn’t going to let Thorin skip out on a meal but, he was glad that Thorin came to visit him.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
